Messaging applications may be hosted on a server on the network (e.g. a cloud-based system) and a user interface may be provided via a browser or a client application on a client device such as a laptop computer or mobile device. Such messaging applications support sending and receiving messages between or amongst users in an asynchronous manner where messages (e.g. text, voice, image, audio, video, or any multimedia content) may be sent or received at any time (i.e. asynchronously with respect to other messages and other users).
Document applications include document management services (e.g. document creation, editing and maintenance) and also document presentation services (e.g. document presentation such as a slide presentation or multimedia document presentation).
Existing messaging applications do not support presentation services for documents (e.g. from document applications) in a seamless and efficient manner. There is a need for a presentation service that would enable a user of a messaging application to present a document, for example a multimedia document, to other users of the messaging application.
The figures are illustrations by way of example, and not by way of limitation. Like reference numerals in the figures refer to similar elements.